Look at me, I' the one you want
by KayleeRae
Summary: Serena,Nate,Chuck,Dan,Blair,Jenny and Vanessa are all married and have had children that our now teenagers but can they stop them from making the same mistakes they did? oh-uh the upper east side might exsperience world war four, Oh Snap!
1. Preview

**Lianna Van Der Woodsen Archibald: Her parents, Serena and Nate, are happily married and have tons of money and endless love and affection for her, her sister, and each other! What could go wrong? But what happens when her and her best friend Audrey Waldorf fight for the spot light and make some mistakes along the way? Is Lianna taking her mom and dads past back to the present? Will Serena and Nate have to clean everything up? Uh-Oh here comes world war four.**

**Audrey Waldorf: Her mom is a single mom. And Audrey has not a clue who her dad is? But for all she cares he could be dead. But luckily her mom has money, money, and more money to solve all the problems. But too bad her best friend Lianna is just as equal as her in money, attention, and beauty. That causes a little show down in the upper east side? Will Mom, Blair, come to the rescue and will she find out who her dad is?**

**Blake Bass: Blake lives with his dad and his dad's supermodel wife. But Blake knows she isn't his mother and is destined to find out but who is it. But no problems for Blake when He charms Audrey and Lianna everyday and his best friend is the one and only Troy Baton, But lets not forget his fathers money, oh yes money. Blake is trying to not go his father womanizing way but also loves Audrey and Lianna. Who will he choose?**

**Troy Baton: He is suppose to be the luckiest guy in the upper east side. Too bad he doesn't feel that way. His best friend Blake gets all the girls and Lianna his all time crush. But he has a good supporting mom and dad, Jenny Humfrey Baton and Evan Baton. And of course his mom finally got what she wanted to be a famous fashion designer and to live in the upper east side. At least he is good looking?**

**George Humphrey: Yeah he lives in Brooklyn with his dad, Dan Humphrey, and his mom, Vanessa Abrams Humphrey. But he enjoys it. He has the best of both worlds. His parents don't fight and love each other, he has a real life, and he goes to the best private school in the upper east side. Life is just awesome for him except he doesn't have very many friends, but his aunt lives in the upper east side with his cousin who doesn't like him. But he also wishes this one girl would notice him...**

**Stephanie Van Der Woodsen Archibald: She's the younger sister of Lianna and the child of Nate and Serena. she has a perfect life too but just wishes people would notice her more, other than her parents. But she does have all eyes on her in her grade but wants to have the type of friends her sister has but doubts thats going to happen, There is after all only one Non-Judging Brunch Club. She also wishes she could live up to her parents legends, but there is only one Nate and Serena. And is she the only one knowing her grandma is having an affair? Or what? **


	2. First day Stinks

**Lianna stepped out of her bedroom in her family's six bedroom penthouse in the upper east side. It was lavishly decorated by her mother and still not finished, as she was trying to decorate the house in her spare time even though she had none. She walked down the grand stairs and into the kitchen where she found her mom and dad ( Serena and Nate) making pancakes for there daughters first day of school of being a junior. Then down came the stairs Stephanie, her little sister who was going to be a freshman to Constance Billiard.**

" **Good Morning Sleepyheads"Serena said playfully.**

" **We thought you would never wake" Nate said.**

" **Mom how do you like my outfit said Stephanie, I was trying for the new York riding look but I'm afraid it clashes with the tie".**

" **Don't you mean you were trying for the Serena Rebellious look? Said Lianna snobbishly.**

" **Eh no! I would never redo Mom's look" said Stephanie.**

" **You look great Stephanie and you do to Lianna" said Serena.**

**Of course they both did! They had to live up to the Serena legend. But they both did look completely opposite naturally. Lianna had the Blond hair with the blue eyes and the rocker tan body. Stephanie had the bronze hair with the blue eyes and a rocker semi tan body.**

" **Can someone please go take Ranger outside" said Nate.**

" **I will" said Lianna.**

* * *

**Ranger was there newly adopted English Bulldog. Nate had wanted one and Serena agreed. When Lianna got outside she immediately took Ranger to the nearest tree.**

"**Mr. Baton,... Mr Baton" said Rose, one of the Baton's Maid.**

**Troy rolled over on his bed and put a pillow over his face. He so did not want to go to school and have impress all those people and see his wannabe cousin but he did want to see Lianna, but then again he didn't want to see Audrey. She was always flirts with him and whats he suppose to do tell her to stop?**

" **Troy!" yelled Jenny. Here comes his annual wake up call. Ugh.**

" **I'm getting up Mom" said Troy.**

" **Alright well I've got to leave for Paris for Fashion week so I'm just saying goodbye" said Jenny. She kissed him on the cheek and then ran to turn his light on.**

"**um... okay see you when you get back, love you" said Troy.**

**Then Jenny left the room. Maybe today Lianna would start to like him? And Blake would just let him have her? Like that would happen. **

* * *

**He got out of bed and jumped in the shower, then got dressed, and went downstairs of his family's upper east side row home. Then went to his parent's bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had Shaggy, Light brown hair, with deep green eyes. **

**Audrey ran downstairs of there penthouse and into the study, where she found her mom drawing her latest fashion collection.**

"**How do you like my headband mom?" said Audrey.**

**Her mom looked up from her sketch book.**

" **You look like me on my first day of being a junior!" Blair said excitedly.**

* * *

**Audrey was ecstatic. That was all she wanted to here her mom say. According to her mom's best friend,Serena Van Der Woodsen Archibald, her mom and Serena were a legend together. And thats how Audrey and Lianna were together. They both had boys dropping there mouths, and they should. Of course Lianna looked like her mom and Serena with the blond hair and deep blue eyes her dad had and Audrey looked like her mom, Blair, She had the deep nutmeg curls and the expected brown eyes.**

**Blake walked to the Starbucks across the street of his family's hotel suite were he stayed. He was thinking of what Lianna and Audrey were going to look like today. He hadn't seen them all summer. Of course they were going to look hot and so was he, but he just hoped they still thought he was hot. The wind whipped his scarf around that his father gave him. It was a bass tradition,his father Chuck, said. But then again why did it have a price tag on it when he got it. Blake always thought his father was a little weird I mean he married a supermodel who didn't even speak English.**

" **Your Iced Coffee, Sir" Said a waitress.**

**She was really hot and looked single maybe just one night, no,no,no. He had Audrey and Lianna.**

" **Thank you" he said in his usual smooth voice. He handed her a twenty dollar bill.**

* * *

" **Keep the change" Blake said. Without he walked out of Starbucks.**

" **We made waffles, George" Vanessa called.**

" **Yum?" George said.**

" **Oh look he's got his dad's sense of humor" Dan Said.**

" **More like his Mom's" said Vanessa.**

* * *

**George sat down at the bar in his family's Brooklyn apartment, it was nice for Brooklyner, Considering his mom was a photographer and his dad was a writer but he had good essentials, and really good grades. He looked just like his dad but cuter. Then he grabbed a waffle, and scarfed it down.**

**Then all of these elite East Siders and one very lonely Brooklyner phones vibrated.**

**Gossip Girl here, With the latest news on Manhattans elite. Everyones back from the summer and looking even hotter than ever. L was spotted trending the bang look with her gorgeous blond hair taking her dog out for a bathroom break while sis S is trying the old Serena look. Then A is trying for the old Blair look. With B flirting with Starbucks waitresses. T and G having rough mornings, maybe it runs in the family? Can't wait till school, In my case it means drama.**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl **


	3. Chapter 3

HELP

**HELP!!**

**In case you guys are wondering why I haven't written anything lately is because I have a major writers block!! So I would like it if you guys could maybe tell me what you want to see in the first chapter, anything!! JUST TELL ME!!**


End file.
